fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Joy Heart Pretty Cure ☆
Joy Heart Pretty Cure '''(ジョイハートプリキュア☆) is an upcoming 2019 installment of the Pretty Cure installment created by Haruna, while being produced by Toei Animation. The series main themes are friendship, personalities and individuals coming together, with sub-themes of mirrors, light and emotions. Story Characters Pretty Cure (春田もえ) '''Haruda Moe / Cure Posey (キュアポジー):' Courageous and curious, Moe is a girl of both food and art; often seen sketching in her room, at school or underneath the cherry tree in her backyard, or making donuts with her mother and little sister in the kitchen. A natural at making new friends, Moe is quite popular at school with both her schoolmates and teachers but still isn't a part of any clubs, and is still deciding on one to join. She has been known to say '"---- is SUPER interesting!" (----面白いです). Moe is able to transform into the Joy Soldier of Flowers and Happiness, Cure Posey whose theme color is red. (緑地球あや) Midoridaichi Aya / Cure Crystal '''(キュアクリスタル):' Mature, observant and attentive, Aya is a girl of wisdom who is always waiting with an answer to any question thrown at her. She and Moe are often compared to each other many times by the peers, mainly for both being the top students of Class 2-B, even though Aya is president of the Geology Club while Moe isn't part an club at all. She wishes her life could be very plain, as she is quite tired of her daily crowd of fans. Aya is able to transform into the Joy Soldier of Crystals and Wisdom, Cure Crystal whose theme color is green. (安部ひか) '''Abe Hika / Cure Solar' (キュアソーラー):''' Enthusiastic and optimist, Hika is the known as the happiest female resident in all of Egaomachi, next to her twin brother, Itsuki of course. She is also known to have the strangest stories and most complicated brain to understand in all of Egaomachi, as her thoughts are all jumbled up and mixed around in addition to a new thought entering every five minutes. Hika loves playing baseball, and plays it very competitively. Hika is able to transform into the Joy Soldier of Sunlight and Excitement, Cure Solar whose theme color is orange. (雪空エッセイ) '''Yukizora Esme / Cure Cobalt (キュアコバルト):' Esme, a natural-born follower. A 14 year-old, second year student who prefers to keep to herself, rather than explain her mind as she is dreadfully afraid of how others will react or question it. Esme has a habit of backing out of a conversation, as she has trouble answering others, and really thinking of an answer and thinking of a way to say it. She although has a real soft spot for animals, especially kittens and loves writing poetry, but doesn't let others read any of them to the point they are oblivious to they're existences. Esme is able to transform into the Joy Soldier of Ice and Creativity, Cure Cobalt whose theme color is indigo. '''Cure Night '(キュアナイト): A veteran Cure, who appears time-and-time again when the others are in trouble, but only in to finish off the villains quickly. Aloof and serious, Night takes her duty as a Pretty Cure extremely seriously, and absolutely hates the fact Moe and the others don't do the same, to the point it disgusts her. She goes under the alias of 15 year-old, third year student 'Hoshimori Hotaru '(星森ホタル). She is known as the Joy Soldier of Moonlight and Mysteries whose theme color is violet. Mascots Antagonists Supporting Items 'PreLight Mirror '(プレライトミラー): The transformation device used by the Cures, which take the form of small, circular mirrors. When transforming, they shout the phrase "Pretty Cure Funtime Lumination!". There are five PreLight Mirrors, each owned by the cures, which fits their respective theme: *'''Cure Posey's is Red and decorated with pink, white and red flowers. *'Cure Crystals is Chartreuse and decorated with white crystals. *'Cure Solar's''' 'is Auburn and has a small, yellow sun at the top. *'Cure Colabt's is Indigo and has many, white and lilac snowflakes at the sides. *'Cure Nights is Violet and is decorated with silver, black and dark purple crescent moons. '''Smile Shards' (スマイルシャード):' Collectable items the cures must collect in order to restore Sourire Land. When collected, they're sealed within the cure's Prelight Mirror. '''Happy Talimenst '(ハッピータリスメント):' Respective weapons the cures use to aid themselves in battle, use their upgrade finishers and also group attack Joyful Lumiere. Thye can only appear if a cure reaches a new level of power after accieving a long term goal, although on occassion they can be summoned from the PreLight Mirror. *'Posey Staff''' *'Crystal Rapier' *'Solar Sword ' *'Cobalt Arrow' *'Night Rod' Locations Movies Trivia Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries